User talk:Retired numbuh 5
Hi, Retired numbuh 5! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Loenblog100 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Dancing Penguin (Talk) 11:50, September 8, 2009 Quite Yes, you can edit the articles, but no one gave you permission to add spam sentences and contradictive comments in the pages. You need to ask other users' permission to change things like G's age, who's in G's family, or anything that wasn't made up by you. You have the right to: *Change anything created by you *Change anything that is free-add or charfree However, you need permission to: *Change, in a drastic way, anything created by someone else *Change, in a drastic way, anything that is not considered created by anyone else (like Cadence, Gary, Rookie, etc.) You need permission to change Gary's article in drastic ways like that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Also, even if you change something that you are allowed to change without permission, you need to make sure it's not OOC (Out of Character). For example, if I edited Gary to make him an evil, mad scientist, that would be OOC because it contradicts how Club Penguin (the game) has depicted him. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC)